HHFOATSAG
by brennooth
Summary: How House found out about the suspenders and glasses. A 13/Cam fic.


**Title:** HHFOATSAG  
**Title explanation:** It stands for **'How House found out about the suspenders and glasses'** but rein_kar_nation said it'd be too long for a title that's why i used the abbreviation HHFOATSAG  
**Author:** brennooth  
**Pairing:** Thirteen/Cameron  
**Rating:** K+  
**Spoiler:** 5x05 "Lucky Thirteen"  
**Summary:** How House found out about suspenders and glasses. It's pretty much what the title says.  
**Disclaimer:** I (sadly) don't own House or anything related to it.  
**  
**

This was not what she had planned. Sure, she was attracted to the blonde ER doctor from the very first moment, but she thought that Cameron had lost all respect for her the minute she brought Spencer to the hospital without even knowing her name. She never thought it would end like this.

It was a long night, and she never planned hitting on the older doctor because she was sure Cameron was straight. She didn't even try. It was Cameron who had to make the first step. And finally Cameron's glasses convinced her. She looked too hot, and Thirteen just couldn't say no to her. On the other hand, for Cameron, the fact that Thirteen made suspenders incredibly hot was more than enough.

Thirteen woke up to warm sunlight on her bare skin. It let her bedroom shine in a welcoming and slightly romantic light. She grinned to herself and turned to look at the blonde ER doctor next to her. She looked so peaceful and absolutely beautiful when she was asleep. The brunette, at first, hesitated but couldn't resist to gently kiss the woman on her bed.

The smile that appeared on Cameron's face made her look even more adorable. Thirteen was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't recognize that her alarm clock already went off – twice.

"Fuck," was all she said when she realised that she was late. Thirteen jumped out of her bed, grabbed some clothes out of her wardrobe, and made her way to the shower. A few minutes later she was standing in front of her bed, teasing the other doctor.

"Go away. Let me sleep" Cameron begged.

"You wish," the brunette countered with a devilish smirk.

"What do you want?" the older doctor mumbled into her pillow which made her answer sound more like "waddayawont".

"My suspenders! Remember where you threw them yesterday evening?" Thirteen tried to stay calm even if she knew she was running late. Really late.

She waited several minutes for Cameron to say something, but there was nothing more than peaceful silence. The older doctor had fallen asleep again.

"Okay," she stated and walked to one of the nightstands. The brunette grabbed the ER doctor's glasses and gave Cameron one last goodbye kiss before she left the room.

***

When Cameron woke up again, she noticed that she was alone. Alone in an apartment she had only been in for a few hours. She didn't care what it looked like yesterday.

She wanted to grab her glasses, but all she found was a note.

_I took your glasse__s. You'll get them back as soon as you bring my suspenders back to me. See you at work!_

_Love, Remy_

She grinned at the younger doctor's childish behaviour. Cameron folded the small piece of paper and put it in one of her pockets. She showered, got dressed, and searched everywhere for Thirteen's suspenders. As soon as she found them, she was out of the apartment and on her way to the hospital.

***

Thirteen was used to House's sarcastic comments on her love life by now. Since he discovered that she was bisexual, he couldn't get enough of it.

She was busy reading a file when House's "what's with the glasses" broke the silence.

Nothing happened. House stood right in front of her waiting for an answer, but she didn't even react.

House's cane banged on the desk right in front of the young doctor and made her jump.

"Thirty-one, I was talking to you! Those glasses…" he said, pointing at them with his cane and staring at them for far too long, "look like Cameron's!" he suddenly blurted out when he was done investigating the object that drew his attention.

"Really? I thought they'd belong to some beaver or mole. And actually I was just thinking about returning them to their lawful owner." Obviously, that was a lie.

What she did (and especially with whom) last night was none of House's business.

Her boss just nodded, completely focused on his red coffee mug now.

***

"Hey! There you are," Cameron stopped Thirteen in the hallway of the hospital.

"Got my suspenders?" the younger doctor asked right away.

"Glasses first! I need them. I nearly stitched someone's ear to my finger when I was trying to fix his cut!" the blonde explained, not really proud of what she was saying. At least it made her friend giggle.

"Okay let's exchange. You'll get your glasses and I'll get my suspenders, deal?"

Cameron nodded.

They stood in the middle of the hallway exchanging belongings when the elevator door opened and House appeared.

"Oh yeeaaah," was all he said, a triumphant smile on his face.

_The End_


End file.
